ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 762
Extending? Shrinking? is Round 762 of Morikawa Jouji's Hajime no Ippo manga series. Details *Title Page Character(s): Takamura Mamoru, Makunouchi Ippo and Aoki Masaru Summary Ippo asked Kumi if it is medically possible for arms to extend and shrink back. Kumi didn't believe so, since people's joints aren't made of rubber, but she told that if a person dislocated their joint, it will extend further. However, she wouldn't recommend it since the stress over time would become a chronic problem or other issues. Ippo thought he was getting close to solving Malcolm Gedo's magic act, but he believed that Gedo wouldn't be able to do it in a match. When Kumi heard Ippo mention magic act, she wanted to go with Ippo, only to be disappointed that Ippo was talking about his upcoming match. Ippo told her that he been having trouble sleeping in trying to find the secret behind it when he explained the situation to her. While Ippo was thinking about it, Kumi wonder what her relationship with Ippo was, where it seemed like the space between them hasn't shrunk any over time. She thought Ippo didn't intend on getting closer to her anytime soon. Later, Ippo's on the way to the gym is feeling happy and cleared head. He felt that he has gotten closer to Kumi over the years in happy. On Kumi's way home, she believed Ippo thought they were getting closer since he tends to take everything (except boxing) at a slow pace. She felt that Ippo is the type of person that strengths a relationship very slowly and carefully, she might prefer it that way too. She wondered what she would do if Ippo suddenly asked her to go steady, but realize she doesn't need to worry about it since their relationship hasn't gotten any tighter. While entering her apartment, Mashiba mentioned his sweater was getting tigher, and complained to Kumi about it shrinking. He wanted her to do laundry correct, which made Kumi where she started to yell at him. At Kamogawa Boxing Gym, Aoki was performing magic tricks for Ippo. Ippo was surprised by this, and he wanted to know if Aoki known a trick to extend an arm. Aoki does and he shows it too Ippo by having Ippo pull on his hand. Ippo pulled it too hard, where Aoki acted like he lost his (fake) hand. Later, Kimura, Aoki, and Itagaki all watched Fukui's match and agreed it looks like he was having trouble with his depth perception, but it didn't look like there was a trick to it. Aoki thought even if Gedo was, he had no way of bringing something like a fake hand into the ring. Itagaki believed Fukui was just imaging things, or feeling ill that caused him to have trouble with his sense of range. Takamura Mamoru arrived while holding a stick asking about extend arms. Aoki wonder if the stick is part of a magic act where it floats on thin air, but Takamura disagreed. Takamura mentioned there is one way to make your arm extend and shown it, by hitting Aoki with a punch from a distance shocking Ippo. Takamura continued to throw punches at Aoki, when Kimura and Itagaki commented that Takamura slipped the stick in his jacket sleeve and was hitting Aoki with it. Aoki told Takamura to stop acting like a child and get rid of the stick, which caused him to swing the stick at Aoki more until he ended up hitting Kamogawa with it by breaking it. Kamogawa was mad, and Takamura thrown it at Aoki and rN away. Yagi mentionED that the stick was the replacement cane for Kamogawa that the police confiscated. Everyone was surprised that Takamura got a gift for Kamogawa, where Kimura believed it was rare for him to do something nice. Itagaki added that they even have bloodied bystanders too. Kimura thought Takamura should just be straight forward and not beat around the bush with stuff like that. Category:Manga Category:Volume 80 Category:Manga Chapters Category:Manga Chapters 701 to 800